finalfantasyxiiconstelleoftranscendencesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura Elementalist
"The variations and shamans and shamaness who controls the true nature of nature itself" —Derelict of Mujiherra library description The "Aura" front title classifies the Aura Elementalists as they obtain this power by their own nature and 'aura', emotions, affinity, attribute and self-esteem. Unlike the other who also have the "Aura" title, the Aura Elementalists obtains their power mostly depends on their 'special' affinities, mostly if their affiliations have died. The Aura Elementalist are a rare variations of shamans or *Elementalist who has different styles and magickal intensity. They are either hybrid of Elementalists with White Monks or just simply Elementalists who gains greater level of enchantment and power. Unusuallly, this title brings the ability for the person to dream about something, then knowing themselves as Elementalists, originally, and doesn't have to trains rigorously for it. In the story, Marryl and Holloa is the only notable Aura Elementalists, but according to several sages and priests knowledge, certain Elementalists also possesses the "Aura" abilities, but only didn't know about it. Storylines Marryl, alongside(temporarily) with Holloa, started their travel or desirably 'pilgimage' to train and hone their other Elementalist's elemental power. So, as Marryl started with Water, that is Sliprain and Holloa started with Wind, that is Shining Air, has travelled to the Phon Coast's Hunter's Camp to look for an Elementalist to teach them about their next power, that is Earth, so the started easy with Earth Heal. Apprantly, searching for Elementalist has been very hard for them since most Hume Elementalists are taught by scholarly knowledge, more about the theories and sometimes calls themselves and conservers of natures, like the Geomancers. So, they tried to look for a better and 'straight-forward' concept Elementalist who has more ties with the nature, presumably any Vieras Elementalist will do. Concepts, Precepts of Knowledge and Ingenuity Concepts Aura Elementalists, although a much rarer variation and class of Elementalist, has lesser bounds towards nature. They are known for their unusual ability to actually uses their Elementalist power in a form of weapon, hence like any other and can also changing the basic magickal form into any style to their own taste, since Aura Elementalists are greatly known for their exemplary abilities to fight with magickal manipulations. Precepts Aura Elementalist are known facts by all Judges and Magisters even the Kiltias as they are masters the refine advance arts of magickals and physicals. All Aura Elementalist are either most special and extraordinarily condemned by the knowledge they received. It is also stated that Aura Elementalists gains and loses their powers if their 'aura' had been preceived by themself. Ingenuity As Aura Elementalists are the much advanced and rarer variations of Elementalists, possessing the ability to manipulate the signature capabilities of a normal Elementalists into a finer fighter that pars with a Magister is very impressive, that is, if one's could master all and hone it. Aura Elementalist also has been 'gifted' with high intelligence and IQ, as the title itselves changes their whole mentality. Category:Ancient Category:Job Class